Pet's Must Obey
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Another kink fic, one I wrote because I saw it in a Supernatural(the TV show) fanfic and I just had to try it! Rated M, because it's a little too much for even me.


Puppy Play Kink AU

Caption: Puppy play is a kink only done by bottom-Doms like Eddward.

(Master Reverse!Edd a Dom who is still the bottom and Pet

Regular!Kevin a Sub that tops)

Other names that represent the characters:

Edd: "Master", "Owner" or "D"

Kevin: "Pup", "Pet" or "Pumpkin"

P.S. Kevin is still human so don't get any funny ideas! :/

Enjoy!

/

Kevin whined as he humped Eddward's leg in order to create friction over his neglected cock. His master still won't let him touch himself and the dry humping was only making it worse since he was clothed. If his master would just stop paying attention to those boring papers for a few minutes and play with him, then the pressure on his member could finally be relieved.

"Kevin." The pup stops his rutting when his name is breathed out through a tired sigh. "I would like for you to stop that atrocious rutting of yours. Do you want me to punish you for ruining my clothes, because this erotic behavior is unnecessary." Kevin shakes his head to convey his reply. "Then I suggest you go sit in the corner of the room and do not even think about touching yourself pet or you're never going to cum. Remember, I can always leave you like that for as long as I want." Whimpering dejectedly the redhead walks over to the far corner of the room, then sits down to sulk about his punishment, which really wasn't a punishment. He knows D just needed space in order to finish his homework, but of course the pup didn't want to except that.

Homework will forever be the most boring thing in the world to Kevin's and he'll never stop think so.

After about an hour Edd finished his homework and leans back in his desk chair. "Pet?" He says with utter boredom. Kevin's head shoots up in attention awaiting his masters orders. "Come here Kevin." The pup hurriedly ventures over to Edd and kneels before him right between the ravens parted legs. He gives an excited whimper when his master nods in approval and leans in to nuzzle his mouth and nose against Edd's crotch. His master moans and pets him lovingly on the head.

"Ah~! Keep that up pumpkin, and I might give you an reward." Edd coos.

The jocks eyes sparkle with excitement at the notion of finally being played with by his beloved owner. With that only thought Kevin continues to mouth the bulge in between his masters legs. His tongue laps under it a few time in order to make it nice and wet. After that he sucks on the wet patch. This causes his master to buck into his mouth with a moan of his name. Taking the noise as approval for his good work Kevin latches his teeth on the bulge gently while pushing his tongue hard against it.

"Fuck... You're being a really good boy Kevin." Edd pants. "I'm starting to think a reward isn't nearly enough for your approving behavior." He purrs, petting the nap of his pets neck, lightly jostling the redheads lose leather dog collar. Upon noticing it the raven grins and he yanks Kevin's head back from his groin by the thick chain attached to the collar. His pup strains against the leash whining for the taste of his 'oh so generous' master. Edd chuckled at his pets silliness, but does not let the redhead continue.

"Stay." The raven orders. Kevin freezes on command, licking his lips while awaiting another order to fulfill. Edd pets him again in satisfaction with a slight smirk adorning his pretty pale lips. He loved when he held power over the pet and Kevin never tried to disobey him. If that ever happened then he would have to cease giving his pet rewards or treats for a time and for however long he permitted it. He was never one for mercy. Plus, torture never ceased in making his thirst for power grow.

But Kevin was a good boy and Edd would never subject his pet to such a cruel form of entertainment. Casting that thought aside Edd climes into his king sized bed, while removing all of his clothing. "Kevin." he says knowing that he didn't need to speak to get his pups attention, in fact he already knew that the larger males eyes were roving his body with restrained hunger, but he wanted to make sure the other was listening to his every word.

When the redhead looks into his eyes with undivided attention he speaks again. "Get on the bed." He orders.

Emerald green eyes sparkling with joy at D's words. Usually, his master never hade their play sessions in Edd's room always in the special "play room" that was made just for him, because D would have a tantrum if even speck of dirt was seen in his room. To say that Kevin felt elated would be an understatement. It meant his master wanted him more than he anticipated and that thought made Kevin even more happy as he finally crawled onto the large bed.

With Kevin finally on the bed Eddward helped undress his pup. Once the other male is also fully naked he turns around and gets on all fours so his ass is right in Kevin's face. "Get to it pumpkin." He says signaling that the redhead should begin before he quickly decides to change his mind.

The jock didn't have to be asked twice as he separated Edd's cheeks and latched his mouth on the hairless flesh. His tongue laps over and inside the pale pink hole with fervor causing his owner to pitifully whine out praise. Said praise excites the pup immensely as continues to pleasure Edd's holes, passionately but gently sinking his teeth into the skin around the entrance and sucking greedily when he's praises again for his good work.

Wanting to speed up the process, Edd reached for the chain resting beside him and pulls on it in order to get Kevin to cease his prep work. He then tugs Kevin up by the chain to get the redhead to rest his chest on the ravens back. His pup gets the hint and grips his owners waste before rutting aimlessly into his maters pale ass. However, upon his mindless thrusting Kevin isn't inside D at all, he's just rubbing his heavy cock between Edd's legs barely giving his master pleasure.

The swimmer knows if he doesn't "assist" his pup then he'll never be able to enjoy this. With that he reaches back to help guide his pets thick engorged member to his entrance. When it finally breach his hole he gasps, but Kevin only continues to thrust harder and faster, not giving his master any time to adjust to his girth and that's just the way Edd liked. The pain was wonderful. He couldn't stay quiet even if he wanted to which was a plus in his book. And as he's just brutally ravished he gripes the sheets tightly almost ripping them to shreds, while howling to the heavens when they both came at the same time.

Kevin collapses on top of his master causing D to lay stomach flat against the bed, being crushed under the heavy weight of redhead who was still seated inside him. Moments later it becomes hard for them both to stay awake after such amazingly rough intercourse so Edd just gets comfortable under Kevin, well as much as he can get being under a over grown male teenager.

Eddward huffs already knowing the other is probably dead asleep, but smiles tiredly. The jock would most likely wake up in an hour and a half ready to go again for a second round of sex. So with that tiring thought, he slowly closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep so that when he wakes up in an hour he'll have enough energy to ride his pup to high heaven.

/

Yes. I know. Ugh, what's wrong with me, but I just can't stop writing them!


End file.
